


Tis The Season Of Giving

by Ghostly_2001



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Sex, Breast Fucking, Breasts, Christmas, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Girls Kissing, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28028178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostly_2001/pseuds/Ghostly_2001
Summary: The couples giving and receiving gifts through the holidays up to their Christmas mornings.
Relationships: Android 18/Krillin (Dragon Ball), Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 7





	Tis The Season Of Giving

**Author's Note:**

> Yo I hope you enjoyed. This is one that is a little iffy to me but I will see where it goes. All comments are welcomed good or bad. They all help me become a better writer.
> 
> This first chapter is sort of an ice breaker lol. The next chapter will be a gochi X-mas. But I had to start with the master lol.

Chichi hated that she had to invite Roshi to her Christmas party. Usually, she liked having him around but during the holidays it was the worst. He would always try to use it as a chance to get a kiss or feel her up or the others and this year was no different. she sighed to herself knowing she couldn't say no to Goku for wanting to invite him. He was his teacher and trained him and looked out for him but still, it was a pain to put up with. As she picked up the tray of cookies to give to the guess she walked through to the party to find everyone having a good time and surprising Roshi wasn't trying anything which was good to her passing out the drinks to everyone this year they had agreed it would be adults only on this Christmas eve instead of gathering all the kids together for a special dinner and one gift opening it was better this way an was going off without a hitch. finishing up with passing everyone's drinks, she went back to the party mingling with her guests, hearing stories and snuggling with Goku, playing truth or dare, and having to see 18 get a little frisky with Krillin, all in all, it was a great night.

The party finally started to die down and people started to leave. She went to the kitchen to start finishing some food prep while Goku cleaned the living room-clearing all the decorations and bottles out. as she finished preparing she heard a knock at the side of the wall turning around she saw roshi standing there with a small box wrapped in red gift wrapping.

"Hey roshi what's up"

"Oh nothing just was gonna head back home but before I let I wanted to give you my gift early"

"Oh really thank you you didn't have to roshi that is so sweet" chi chi took the gift the roshi hugging him and giving him a little kiss on the cheek making him blush

"Oh no really it was alright say why don't you open it" roshi smiled more and more, his glasses hiding his eyes which were pointed at her breast.

"Now? shouldn't I wait for tomorrow" chi chi held the box shaking it, her roshi sense going off knowing he was staring at her breast she put the gift up to her chest and was ready to hit him with it.

"Well you should but this gift is more adult you see:" roshi blurted out with his nose almost bleeding trying to revert to his calm self

"HUH fine but only because it's an adult gift" chi chi pulled the ribbon off the box tearing on the gift wrap she opened the small box and her expression changed drastically. The warm happy feeling of roshi not trying annoying was replaced by anger and the will to hit him. In the box were a set of condoms and a red thong with a matching bra set with holes where the nipples go.

"Merry Christmas chichi I saw it and thought of you in it and was thinking you could give the sight of you in as a gift for Christmas" roshi's nose lost control dripping blood and the red spreading all over his face.

She growled in anger she knew it was too good to be true she knew he would do something like this and wanted to kill him for it and was about to when Goku walked in and saved roshi's ass without knowing it, talking about how late it was and how he needed to get home, taking the hint of anger from roshi he decided to leave quickly an save himself from getting hit walking to the door saying goodbye to him chi chi was still angry about her so-called gift but pretended everything was ok in front of Goku.

"Ok bye now I need to get going"

"By roshi," Goku said going to make sure he got all the bottles

"Yeah bye," chi chi angry said ready to slam the door

"Oh and chi chi one more thing" roshi turned around to face her

'What is it"

"When you take the pictures please make sure to get your boobs in the photos too" Roshi nose busted red with blood running away as fast as he could to make sure chi chi couldn't get him

CHi chi grew crimson in the face and tried to grab roshi and punch him but was too slow as he bolted to his car slamming the door chi chi stomped back to the kitchen to throw away her gift but she couldn't find it looking through the house she had no clue where it could be and decided to forget about it going to her room opening the door to her room she found more one more gift label for chi chi eyes only from roshi. 

opening the box instead of throwing it out the window like she was thinking her rage shot red hot. The box contained more sexy clothing and more notes which read please try on with a picture of Roshi naked with only a hat covering his privates. 

"ROSHI I WILL GET THAT OLD PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Her anger overcame itself and she couldn't keep her cool and decided she had enough of his antics and would teach him a lesson.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Any comments welcomed good or bad.
> 
> Im very sorry fi this was not good, this was a story I have been kicking around for months now and I wanted to try and write it. Sadly It kinda came out forced, so this chapter maybe all over the place but I promise the other chapters will be more full.
> 
> Follow @GhostlyJudge on twitter. Im more active there.


End file.
